


With Tragedy, Comes Hope

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Car Accident, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, maternal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Co-written with NYPDBosco, who doesn't have an account here.Despite all that's happened, when Bosco's life is upended by an unexpected loss, Faith is there for him.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli & Faith Yokas
Kudos: 2





	With Tragedy, Comes Hope

His heart was racing, and his palms were sweating as he slammed on the brakes. The RMP came to a screeching halt outside the emergency room entrance at Angel of Mercy hospital. Bosco threw the car in park, and quickly exited the car not even bothering to take the keys out of the ignition or close his door. He raced inside the building to the nurses' station. "Where is she?! What happened?!"

The nurse looked up, startled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Maurice Boscorelli. My lieutenant called and said they brought her here." His words practically ran together he said them so quickly.

"Boscorelli...Rose Boscorelli?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes! Where is she?" he demanded.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes shifting to the dark headed police officer standing a few feet behind Bosco. "I'll get the doctor."

Bosco nodded quickly, and rested his hands on the edge of the high counter. With his hands still on the counter he took a few steps back, and leaned down, taking in a few deep breaths.

"I'm sure she's fine, Bosco." Cruz stood behind him and reached out awkwardly to touch his shoulder.

He stood up quickly. "I swear to God, if that son of a bitch laid a hand on her again I'm gonna kill him."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Nevermind." He shook his head. "Forget it."

"You want some coffee?"

"What?" He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Coffee," she repeated slowly. "You want some?"

"No. No, I don't want coffee," he spat. "I wanna know how my mother is."

"Hey, don't take it out on me," she said defensively.

"Right. I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair. "I just..."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be back." She was gone without another word.

Bosco watched her leave, and then began to pace in front of the nurses' station. After a couple moments he turned toward the desk. "What the hell is taking so long?!"

"Officer Boscorelli?" Dr. Thomas' voice was soft as he walked up.

"Yeah." Bosco's eyes were wide. "How's my mother? Where is she?"

"Come with me," he said, motioning for Bosco to follow him.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he followed the doctor without questioning him.

The doctor led him into a small room. "Your mother was in a very serious car accident," he began.

Bosco immediately put up an emotional guard when he heard the doctor's words. "She's okay though, right?"

Dr. Thomas was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "We did everything we could."

"No." He shook his head, his jaw set. "Don't tell me that."

"Your mother suffered a severe head injury, and there was a lot of internal bleeding--"

"Stop!" Bosco raked his hands through his hair, still shaking his head. "I don't...I don't wanna hear it!"

"Is there anyone that I can call for you?" Dr. Thomas asked quietly.

"This isn't happening," Bosco said softly as he stared at a spot just past the doctor. "This is -not- happening."

"I'm very sorry."

He swallowed hard, and shifted his gaze back to the doctor. "It's gotta be a mistake."

The doctor's eyes were sympathetic. "We have grief counselors available if you need to--"

He didn't let the doctor finish, instead he turned, and stormed out of the room.  
* * *  
Faith lay awake in bed beside her husband, staring blankly at the wall. Ever since they'd gotten back from vacation, since she'd regained her ability to walk, she'd felt restless and had a hard time sleeping at night. She still wasn't expecting the sudden shrill ring of the telephone. It made her jump and her eyes instantly shifted to the clock. 11:21 p.m. Not a good sign. No one ever called that late unless something was wrong. She quickly reached out and picked up the phone, glancing at the caller ID. Davis, Tyrone. 555-6752. Her eyebrows furrowed and a wave of dread washed over her as she quickly put it to her ear. "Davis?"

"Hey. Sorry to call so late, but..."

"What's wrong?" She sat up quickly, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She was afraid and she wasn't even sure why.

He let out a breath. "Bosco's mom," he told her softly. "There was an accident...she didn't make it."

All the air left her lungs and for a moment she couldn't speak. "What?"

"I figured you might wanna know."

Faith blinked a couple of times. "Mercy?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "From what I hear Bosco hasn't left even though..." His voice trailed off.

She swallowed. "Thanks for callin' me."

"Sure thing."

She hung up the phone and remained motionless for a moment before sliding her legs off the edge of the bed.

Feeling the bed shift he slowly opened his eyes. "Faith?"

She turned her head to look at him as she stood up and headed for the closet. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"What are you doin'? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go down to Mercy."

"What are you goin' to the hospital for?"

She was silent for a moment. "Bosco's mother was killed tonight." Her voice was soft.

His eyes narrowed. "Bosco's mom?"

"Yeah. She was in a car accident. Davis just called."

Fred sat up in bed. "So what exactly are you going to do?"

Faith paused as she changed from her pajamas into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "I'm not sure."

"I don't want you around him."

"Fred, you don't understand. Bosco and his mother...they were close."

"It's not your problem."

She turned to face him. "He's my friend."

"No." He shook his head. "He's the guy that almost got you killed."

"No. Cruz did that. Not Bosco." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"But you wouldn't have been there if..."

"Fred, he doesn't have anyone else!"

"So let Davis go comfort him."

She glared at him. "I'm going. I'll be back later."

"Faith, it's late."

"I've worked hours later than this before. I wasn't sleepin' anyway." And I wouldn't be now even if I tried, she thought as she headed for the door.

"Just don't go fallin' for any of his routines. I don't want you gettin' hurt again."

She didn't answer him as she left their bedroom and walked silently down the hall, lost in thought.  
* * *  
Bosco somehow found himself back in the small room that Dr. Thomas had first taken him to. He had no idea how long he'd wandered around the hospital trying to grasp what he'd been told, but now he found himself back in the small, quiet room. He sat down in a chair in the corner. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him with his head bowed. Feeling tired he shifted, and leaned his body against the wall.

With a little help from Mary Proctor, Faith managed to locate the small room that Bosco had supposedly gone into. Pausing just outside, she stared at him through the small glass window on the door, her stomach tightening. He looked older than the last time she'd seen him. More weary. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath before she pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside.

He heard the door open, but didn't feel like turning his head to see who was in the room with him. "Leave me alone," he whispered.

She was silent for a moment. "Bosco." Her voice was very soft.

Hearing her voice he quickly turned to look at her, sitting up straighter in the chair. He blinked a few times as if to make sure it was really her.

She gazed at him for a long moment without speaking.

"What are you doin' here," he asked, his voice rough.

"I heard about what happened," she said softly.

He swallowed hard, and turned away. Leaning against the wall once more.

Faith remained motionless for a moment, then she slowly moved over to where he sat and she sat down in the seat beside him. "I'm so sorry, Bosco," she whispered.

"She's gone, Faith." His words were barely audible.

"I know." She reached out and touched his arm.

He closed his eyes tight. "I wasn't ready for her to go yet," he whispered.

"Come here." She held her arms out to him, unsure of whether or not he would even accept an attempt at comfort from her at that point.

At that moment, feeling defeated and alone he quickly moved into her arms. "I still needed her."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, closing her eyes. "I know you did." She rubbed his back.

His hands clutched her sweatshirt, and he rested his head on her shoulder as his body began to tremble.

Faith held him a little tighter, kissing the side of his head lightly. "Let it out, Boz," she whispered.

He tried pulling her closer, needing the comfort as he cried on her shoulder. "I got...nobody left."

"Shhh. That's not true."

"My mom's gone." He sniffled. "There's no one left."

"You've got me," she whispered softly, continuing to rub his back in a soothing manner.

A chuckle that sounded more like a sob escaped him. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do," she said, her voice a little stronger. A little more insistent.

Bosco didn't try to say anything else. Instead he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," she said softly, leaning her head against his.

He nodded his head. "I didn't think things could get any worse," he whispered.

Faith kept her eyes closed. "I'm sorry about Rose, Bosco," she whispered.

"Thanks for comin' here."

"I couldn't not come here," she admitted softly.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me home," he asked quietly.

She rubbed his back gently. "Yeah, I can do that," she said softly.

"I'm just...I'm really tired."

"I know. It's okay."

He slowly pulled away from her, and used his sleeves to wipe his face.

Faith gazed at him with sad eyes, then reached out and touched his face, wiping away a stray tear that he'd missed.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a very faint smile.

"Let's get you home," she whispered.  
* * *  
Faith used her copy of Bosco's key to unlock the door to his apartment. He was leaning against the wall, a blank expression on his face. She gazed at him for a moment, then pushed open the door. "Come on," she said quietly.

His only acknowledgement of her words was slowly making his way inside. He'd left a lamp on in the living room so he didn't bother flipping on the main lights. Autopilot took over as soon as he'd taken a few steps into the apartment. He took his keys and wallet out of his pocket as he made his way over to the telephone in the kitchen, something he did every night after work. Seeing that there was a message on his answering machine he pressed the play button. He rested his hands on the counter, and leaned his head against the kitchen cabinet as he stared down at the machine.

"Maurice, it's me. I know you're at work, but I just wanted to call and thank you again for helping me unload the shipment at the bar this morning. Goodnight, baby. I love you."

Faith swallowed hard, feeling a little shaken herself by the message from his now deceased mother. She couldn't even imagine what he must be feeling. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She realized she had no idea what to say.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then hit the play button again wanting to hear her voice once more. When the message finished playing the second time the recorded voice on the machine gave him the option to save or delete the message. With a shaky hand he pressed the 'save' button. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself away from the counter. "Thanks for the ride," he told Faith as he made his way toward his bedroom.

She stood motionless for a moment, then walked over to the door and shut it softly, turning the locks. She flipped the light off and moved to the counter, picking up Bosco's phone and dialing her home number. Her eyes were fixed on the red light on his answering machine.

The ringing woke him, and Fred groaned loudly as he reached over to answer the phone. "'llo?"

"Hey. It's me." Her voice was soft.

He ran his hand over his face. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Bosco's. And before you get pissed off...I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you and I love our kids and I'm not puttin' anyone before you guys, but...he needs me right now. And I can't walk away from him. Please don't ask me to."

Fred sighed. "So you're not coming home tonight?"

"I don't think so. I just wanted to call so you wouldn't get worried."

"Okay. And Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about his mother."

She closed her eyes. "Thanks for not bein' mad," she whispered.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too, Fred," she said back softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Thanks for calling." He waited for her to hang up the phone before placing the receiver back on the nightstand and rolling over. As much as he hated Maurice Boscorelli for what had happened to Faith he knew that no one should be alone at a time like this...though he wished someone other than his wife could be there for Bosco.

Faith slowly headed down the hallway, pausing at Bosco's bedroom door before knocking softly on the wood.

He looked toward the door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Bosco nodded his head. "Yeah."

She stepped inside, her footsteps soft as she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You're still here," he whispered.

"Yeah." She gazed at him in the semi-darkness of his bedroom.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to stay."

"I know I don't."

He took a deep breath, and was quiet for a moment. "This is a real shitty way to end up seein' you again."

Faith closed her eyes. "Boz, I'm sorry." Her voice was very soft.

Biting his lip he nodded his head.

She was silent for a moment, then she opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I uh...I don't think so." He shook his head. "I um, there's probably stuff I'm supposed to do now, right? Like funer---." He swallowed hard. "Arrangements and stuff?"

"That can wait til morning at least," she said softly.

"Right." He nodded his head. "Morning."

"What about your brother?" Faith asked. "You want me to get a hold of Mikey?"

"Oh God...I didn't even think about him."

"Do you have his number? I can call him."

"Yeah. It's uh..." He rubbed his forehead trying to think of where he put the most recent phone number for his younger brother. "It's uh, on the fridge."

"Okay." She touched his arm briefly, then stood up and headed for the door.

"Faith," he called her name softly.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He let out a breath. "Ask him to call our...father. Somebody should let him know I guess."

"Sure. I will," she said quietly.

"Thanks." With a great deal of effort he kicked his shoes off, and curled up on his bed not bothering to crawl under the covers.

Faith gazed at him for a moment before turning and heading down the hallway toward the telephone.

Bosco took in a shaky breath, and ran his hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around his stomach. He stared blankly at the wall.

She returned awhile later and sat down wordlessly behind him on the bed. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Was he there," he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah. Yeah, he was there," she said softly. "He's gonna call your father."

"He sound okay?"

"I think he was mostly shocked."

He nodded against his pillow. "I know the feeling," he whispered.

Faith rested her back against his headboard. "Come here," she whispered back.

Slowly he rolled over, rested his head on her thigh and wrapped his arm around her.

She rested one hand on his head, and the other on his back. She slid her fingers lightly through his hair like she used to do with her kids when they were hurting or upset.

"Why'd this happen? What'd I do wrong," he asked softly.

"Oh, Boz. This isn't your fault," she whispered.

"He's makin' me pay for all my mistakes."

"No, Bosco."

"What other reason is there other than to punish me?"

"I don't have an answer for that, but...I know that's not the reason why."

"My mom's gone," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"It hurts."

"I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes, holding him a little tighter.

He let out a breath. "You remember that fire at the supermarket?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"She made me promise that I...that I wouldn't die before her," he told her, his voice strained as he thought about that night when he'd gone to see his mother in the hospital.

She was silent for a moment. "No mother wants to watch her babies die," she whispered.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that anymore."

There was no mistaking the bitterness in his voice. "Bosco..."

"No point in bein' careful anymore."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Your mother wouldn't want you to throw your life away because she's gone, Bosco."

He sat up and looked at her. "And what exactly is there left to live for? Huh, Faith?"

She gazed at him. "The Bosco I knew would never have asked me that question."

"Yeah, well, you don't exactly know me anymore do you?"

Faith flinched slightly at his tone of voice and she lowered her eyes to his comforter. "No. I guess not," she said softly.

Bosco slid off the bed, and began to pace the floor as he rubbed his temples. "Why is it that when I think that I'm -finally- startin' to put my life back together everything falls apart again?"

She bit her lip and was silent for a moment. "Bosco...sometimes things just happen."

"I've been doin' so good, Faith. Ever since..." He shook his head not wanting to go there right now. "I've been doin' good things."

She closed her eyes. "And this isn't your fault."

"I can't fix this," he whispered.

She stood up slowly. "There's nothin' you could have done."

He shook his head. "I coulda...I coulda offered to run her errands for her."

Faith gazed at him. "You were workin'."

"I shoulda figured something out."

"You didn't know what was gonna happen. You couldn't have."

He looked at her, his eyes sad and slowly nodded his head.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't cause it and you couldn't have stopped it." Her voice was soft. "You can't fight fate, Bosco."

Bosco leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"Your mother loved you more than life itself. She wouldn't want you feelin' guilty over somethin' you had no control over," she whispered.

"I loved her, too," he whispered back.

"I know you did."

He straightened up, and looked at the ceiling resting his hands on his hips. "This really sucks."

"Yes, it does," she agreed softly.

He stood there, silent for a moment before moving to sit at the foot of the bed. "Why'd you come to Mercy tonight," he asked quietly.

Faith remained motionless for a moment. "Davis called me. Told me what happened."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he looked up at her. "So you came to see me?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"After everything that happened," he whispered.

She was silent for a moment, then she walked over and sat down right beside him, her hands folded on her lap. "That's the past now."

"I've changed," he told her softly.

"So have I," she said just as softly.

He looked at her, let his eyes roam from head to toe. "How long have you been walking," he asked in a hushed voice.

She took a breath. "About three weeks now."

Bosco nodded his head. "I heard a rumor that you were walkin' again."

"I should have called," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "You didn't have any reason to."

"Yes, I did."

"Is it really in the past," he asked in a whisper.

Faith turned her head to look at him. "Yeah." She was quiet for a moment. "I've been thinkin' about you a lot lately."

"Why? Cause you couldn't wait to kick my ass," he joked.

A smile tugged at her lips, but she shook her head. "No. Because...we've been through a lot together and...I guess I just missed you."

"You missed me," he asked in shock.

"I guess when you ride around in an RMP with someone for ten years they kinda grow on ya." She elbowed him lightly.

Her words helped ease some of the pain in his chest. "I missed you, too," he told her seriously.

Faith slipped her arms around him in a hug.

He returned the embrace, and let out a breath. "Thank you...for bein' here."

"Thanks for lettin' me," she said softly.

"Can you stay for a while?"

"As long as you need me."

Bosco held her a little tighter. "I don't know what I woulda done if you hadn't come tonight."

She rubbed his back gently, soothingly.

"I don't wanna be alone," he whispered.

"You're not," she whispered back. "You're not alone."  
* * *  
Bosco straightened his tie, and then unbuttoned his suit jacket before taking a seat in one of the folding chairs set up in the front row. The weather was nice, and he was thankful for that because it was hard enough laying his mother to rest without the weather being gloomy. He took a deep breath as he stared at his mother's casket.

Faith stood several feet away, underneath an old oak tree as she gazed at Bosco silently, motionless. She drew in a breath before smoothing down her dark blue dress and approaching him slowly.

He heard her coming, and turned to look. "You look nice," he told her softly.

She offered him a small smile. "Thanks," she said just as softly. "Is it uh...is it okay if I sit here?" she asked, motioning to the seat beside him.

"Yeah." He nodded quickly. "Please do."

She nodded and sat down next to him. "How ya doin'?" she asked very softly, gazing at him.

"Surprisingly well...so far."

Faith held out her hand to him silently.

He didn't hesitate before taking her hand, sliding his fingers through hers. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said softly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

For a moment he was silent as he looked at an arrangement of red roses that were displayed near the casket. "I'm gonna take some more time off."

"It's a good idea."

He nodded his head slowly. "I'm gonna go on a trip," he told her quietly.

"Where you gonna go?" she asked softly.

"Arizona. Ma always wanted to go there."

She nodded slightly. "I'm sure she'd approve," Faith said quietly.

"I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do there," he told her with a soft chuckle. "I just need to go."

"I hear the Grand Canyon's nice." She smiled faintly.

Bosco turned to look at her. "I'll send you a postcard."

"That'd be nice."

He nodded his head. "When I come back will you uh...can you help me go through her things," he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Of course." There was no hesitation before she answered.

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand, and took a shaky breath. There was still a while before the funeral would start and he didn't want to lose control of his emotions so soon. "So...you know when you're goin' back to work?"

"Not for awhile. A few weeks at least."

"That makes sense." He shifted in his chair, and turned toward her. "You think maybe we could get together once in a while for lunch or somethin'?"

Faith nodded, gazing at him. "Yeah. That'd be nice. Maybe we could catch a movie or somethin' too."

"I'd like to uh...to try and get your trust back," he told her in a whisper. "So maybe if we spent time together..."

She closed her eyes briefly, then leaned forward and slipped her arms around him. "Listen to me," she said softly. "You and me...we're gonna be okay. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her in return. "I really need that."

She kissed his cheek lightly. "Me too," she admitted softly, leaning her head against his.

"It's weird how things work out," he whispered.

"Yeah. It is." She pulled away slightly and touched his cheek with one hand, searching his eyes. "Your mother is so proud of you, Boz." Her voice was very soft.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

He smiled sadly. "I really miss her."

"I know you do." Faith kissed his forehead. "But remember...she's always with you. Here." She placed her hand lightly over his heart.

Bosco covered her hand, and nodded his head. He was silent for a moment then chuckled.

"What?"

He shook his head, a grin on his face. "I was just thinkin' about ma, and how she kept tellin' me that you and I would end up back together somehow. I know this isn't the way she'd want it to happen...but I can still hear her sayin' 'I told ya so'."

A small smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes were soft as she gazed at him. "I love you, Boz," she said quietly. "I know I haven't been a very good friend the last few months..."

"It's the past, remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"We can't change the past. We just learn from it, and shape the future," he told her softly.

She took his hand and slid her fingers through his once more. "We will."

He gave her a warm smile, and squeezed her hand before glancing around to see other people arriving to the cemetery. It wasn't long before the priest took his position beside Rose's casket and began the service. Bosco didn't hear much of what the man had to say as he was overcome with emotions. Faith sat beside him holding his hand the entire time, and offering her support.

Grieving for his mother wasn't how he'd wanted to reconcile with Faith, but he was thankful that she had been there for him because he wasn't sure he could have made it on his own. Tragedy had pushed them apart, and now another tragedy had brought them back together. He knew now that fate worked in very mysterious ways, but the universe always had a way of balancing itself somehow.


End file.
